Compañeras
by xXKushinaXx
Summary: Existen personas que tienen un vínculo especial desde que se conocen, comparten su tiempo la una con la otra, saben que jamás dejarán su amistad aún si deben distanciarse, saben que sus propios recuerdos les mantendrán atadas. [Universo Alterno][No Yuri][Toques de SS]


**Serie: **Naruto

**Personajes: **Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka

**Autor: **xXKushinaXx/Miika

* * *

**Compañeras**

**.**

_Aunque se alejen, no dejarán de ser compañeras_

**.**

Sentada en aquella gris silla fue como se puso a reflexionar de su vida.

Recordó diferentes momentos de su infancia y adolescencia, recordó las múltiples veces que se cambió de colegio en su misma ciudad, recordó también aquellos momentos de juegos y risas, confianza y desconfianza.

Una risa iluminó quedamente su rostro cuando medito sobre el momento en que ingresó a su enseñanza más básica, apenas una niña, una infante de llamativo cabello rosa y ojos verdes que se preguntaba que tenía que hacer en aquel lugar donde les habían dejado a ella y otro niños. Incluso recordaba a madres llorando.

Negó quedamente, acomodándose mejor, no pudo evitar pensar mucho más en aquel primer día de clases. ¿Cómo había sido? Estaba segura que su memoria a esa edad estaba difuminando muchas cosas, pero podía hacerse vagos recuerdos de lo que quizá pudo ocurrir o que hacía en especial.

Bueno, realmente, lo que más recordaba era estar en el patio de recreo.

Recordaba vagamente cuando se acercó temerosa a un grupo de niños jugando, mechones de diferentes colores. Recordaba a un Rubio escandaloso corretear por allí, a otros chicos más aburridos.

Recordaba... recordaba los **_mechones rubios _**de una chica.

Claro que recordaba los mechones característicos de ella. Recordaba perfectamente cómo se acercó, platico, un simple e infantil "_¿Seamos amigas?_" bastó para que se sentaran juntas a hacer sus deberes y jugaran siempre en lo recreo de aquella época.

Su amistad era un tanto curiosa a esa edad, llegaban a discutir y después, a los 5 minutos, volvían corriendo a abrazarse una a la otra y perdonarse como si hubiesen cometido una falta enormemente grave, cuando en realidad, solamente había sido algo tan banal como no estar de acuerdo en el tipo de juego que harían en esa ocasión.

Decir que no le dolió cuando tres años después la cambiaron de colegio habría sido mentir.

¡Ya había hecho a sus amigos!

¿Y Que haría ella sin su amiga a su al rededor?

Tristemente no hubo forma de refutar y fue transferida contra su voluntad y la de Ino, aquella rubia con la que pasaba la mayor parte de su día en el colegio.

Para su alegría después pudo volver a verla

A ella también la cambiaron a su colegio, nuevamente estaban juntas después de un año, nuevamente compartían sus cosas y platicaban. Tal vez no tan cercanas, ya que Ino terminó en un salón distinto, pero **_allí estaba, su compañera, su amiga._**

Y, aunque el resto de personas se extrañaba o pensaba que no eran amigas por no hablar todos los días, ambas, en el fondo, sabían que jamás se rompería aquel tipo de **_vínculo_** que tenían.

Desde esa edad ya lo sentían **Imposible.**

**.**

Sus ojos verdes se pasearon por el lugar donde estaba mientras seguía reflexionando sobre aquello, sobre su amistad.

Movió un poco el cuerpo a su lado para acomodarse mejor al tiempo que miraba el cielo, las nubes esponjosas. Sonrió más, iluminando sus ojos verdes, cuando se dio cuenta que efectivamente, a pesar de todo, jamás se quebró aquella curiosa amistad.

Incluso se reforzó más cuando ambas ingresaron a sus estudios medios. -por lo menos esa parte de su memoria no estaba tan borrosa- recordaba perfectamente como se la pasaba en el salón de Ino cuando descubrieron que estaban una al lado de otra, allí en esa época, teniendo más amistades, Hinata, TenTen.

Lo más notorio fue el salto de júbilo que dio cuando en su segundo año supo que les tocaría juntas.

Allí, sentadas, platicando, se dio cuenta que aunque pasaran 20 años y no hablara con Ino, a la hora de hablarse, sería todo tal cual se hubiesen hablado el día anterior. Nada de mentiras, de imágenes, nada de incomodidad. Incluso cuchicheaban sobre cosas que ella no estaba dispuesta a hablar con otra persona, y que estaba segura a Ino le pasaba igual.

Todo era dicha.

Pero, para su mala suerte, debió volver a cambiarse de colegio.

Esta vez no hubo Ino siguiéndola hacia allá, no obstante continuaron viéndose, incluso más que antes. Ella se pasaba en casa de Ino o viceversa. -aunque realmente prefería miles de veces cuando estaba en casa de Ino-

El plan siempre era el mismo.

Comer hasta hartarse y pasárselas viendo cosas en la computadora.

Y cuando pasaban semanas sin ir a la casa de la otra, no importaba, a la hora de encontrarse, nuevamente todo sería tal cual.

Ahogó la risa de sus labios mientras pensaba en como Ino la defendía de cosas que a ella realmente no le importaban. Allí estaba siempre, y ella también, que se diera por muerto el pobre diablo que hablara mal de su cerdita. -como le decía de cariño cuando bromeaban-.

Podía decir feliz que ella fue la responsable de sus alegrías en su adolescencia, hasta el día en que debió **_irse _**de Konoha.

Ino fue la única que supo, la única que le apoyó, la única que la vio partir bajo la sombra de la noche para alejarse de la ciudad en busca de sus sueños.

Si había algo que le dolió dejar, fue a Ino.

Le dolió irse y dejar a sus padres, pero le dolió de igual forma dejar a la rubia que siempre estuvo con ella. Jamás tendría palabras para agradecerle su apoyo seguramente, por darle ayudas para juntar dinero, por cuidarla cuando debía, por cubrirla incluso con su familia. Le debía un abrazo lo suficientemente grande como para asfixiarse.

Y todos esos recuerdos repentinos la hacían sentir aún mal por eso, por no compensarla de alguna manera por todo lo que había hecho por ella. Estaba segura que las palabras no bastaban para agradecerle el estar allí.

Una sutil sonrisa asomo sus labios mientras recargaba la cabeza en la ventana, su sonrisa se iluminó mucho más cuando una ciudad se alzó frente a ella, imponente, hermosa, una ciudad que pensó quedaría solamente en su recuerdo.

Después de todo, tenía en mente que jamás les volvería a ver.

**.**

_-¿Ya llegamos Sakura?-_

_-Aún no Sasuke-kun, queda otro poco de viaje-_

_-Despiértame cuando aterrice el avión_-

**.**

* * *

**N/A:** Esta historia es un regalo para una persona que quiero demasiado, una de mis dos hermanas, Amanda. Ella entenderá el transfondo de esta historia. Espero que les gustara y que no se hiciera demasiado enredoso la idea del presente-pasado de como plantee lo de Sakura.

* * *

**_¿Reviews?_**


End file.
